Motherly instincts
by leggomygreggo2
Summary: PREVIEW: It was then I heard it. A distant cry of a babe, muffled by the cracking of the fire and the sounds of screaming people. It came from inside the cottage I was stood in front of, and I act instinctively, running towards the cottage, throwing open the door... So another Fem!Merlyn/Arthur Fic everyone. XD Soz for crap name for this XD Hope you read and enjoy :) xx
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello again! another Fem!Merlin fic for you  
So at the moment I am doing my GCSE exams and I can't update my other fics, so I decided I would post One-shots and small fics, this is one of these and will be a two to three-shot fic. XD  
This is kind of graphic and the tiniest bit gory.**_

 _DISCLAIMER:IDOM :'( (OR DO I...MWHAHA!)_

A group of Knights, their King and a Maidservant rode through the forest which surrounded Camelot, they're speed a leisurely trot as they bickered between each other.

The King had received reports of bandits terrorizing villages in search of something or rather someone...  
The reports and eyewitnesses all describe the same, men would swarm the village, ransacking each house in search of something, and when nothing was found the houses where set on fire, and the cowardly thugs ran leaving devastation, death and suffering.  
The King decided instantly to put a stop to the ruffians path of destruction and so he, his most trusted knights, a further 15 more Knights and his Maidservant set off in order to put a stop to the bandits.

They rode for a further 30 minutes, before the blonde King raised his leather covered hand signalling them all to stop.  
"Sire?" Sir Leon questions.  
"Can you smell that?" He asks his men (and woman).  
"Smoke..." His Maidservant comments.  
"Indeed...Men, On me!" He exclaims nudging his horses side making it to jump into a Canter, its hooves sinking into the soft mud beneath its feet.  
The Kings Maidservant was the first to follow, kicking her horse into a Canter, following her Master until her horse ran beside his.

 ** _Leon POV:_**  
"Indeed...Men, On me!" Arthur shouts over his shoulder as his horse takes off into a Canter, striding towards the smell which the smoke was situating from.  
Merlyn instantly kicks on her horse following Arthur as I knew she would.  
I knew she loved Arthur and he her, it was evident to all who had eyes, well that was all except them.  
It had been several years now as one of Arthur's Knights and through the years I had watched the love Arthur and Merlyn shared grow to a impossibly strong bond, one only death could ever rob them of.  
I watch a smile on my face as Merlyn reaches his side, the contrast between the two making them a striking couple, she had dark hair while he had light, he was broad she slim, she had defined high cheekbones his more manly and strong structured, he was strong and muscled, she slight and delicate.  
Although she looked weak and fragile, all who are familiar with her knew she was not.  
She was brave, selfless and kind with a impossibly large heart.  
She, when the couple realised the love they shared, would make a great Queen for Camelot.  
Her compassion, fearlessness, humour and her gentle ways making her the perfect wife for Arthur, the perfect match for him.  
I turn to the other knights, all of us sharing smirks and knowing glances before kicking our own horses into a Canter, following behind the couple.

 _ **Merlyn POV:  
**_ My black, long raven hair trailed behind me as the wind blew through it, my delicate hands gripping the reins as I led my horse to Arthur's side.  
"Nice of you to join me" I hear Arthur shout over his shoulder a wide smile gracing his handsome face.  
"Well you had a head start!" I yell back over the wind.  
"It was merely a few seconds, I would hardly call it a head start!" He utters back.  
"You are such a dollop-head!" I laugh as we approach the tree edge of the forest, where the trees thinned out suggesting a village or a clearing was near, and by the looks of the smoke coming from ahead it was a village.  
As we neared the edge of the trees Arthur slows his horse pulling on its reins, until we once again trotted along.  
Soon the other's caught up, trotting behind us, horses snorting.  
Then the village came into view.  
Cottages where blazing with fire, peoples homes on fire.  
"Arthur! They have already fallen victims to the bandits! We have to help them!" I exclaim already jumping off of my horse Arthur at me heels as we rush to help the village.

The fires where spreading fast, from home to home destroying homes, burning the innocent villagers, the smell of burning flesh a hindering odour in the once fresh country air.

"Help get the villagers out! We worry about the fire after!" Arthur orders, running to the nearest cottage, ordering the villagers to stay clear of the fires and to take refuge in the forest.  
We, the Knights and I, all follow Arthur's lead telling villagers to get to safety and from the strengthening fire's reach.

"Please, go. Get to safety!" I tell a man who was standing, shocked and shaken outside a house, he was holding his to his chest his eyes clouded with pain.  
"Sir? Are you okay?" I ask, hesitatingly.  
"I..I...don't know.." He whispers.  
"Are you hurt?" I question the trembling man.  
"I..I...think so..burnt my hand" He answers his eyes darting around like a frightened animal.  
I carefully and slowly, to prevent scaring the already fearful man, and lifted his quivering hand, inspecting his burnt hand.  
"Its a minor burn, Should heal in a couple of weeks, when you get the chance wrap it in a bandage and make sure you clean in to prevent infection. Now go!" I tell him and he nods his head, thanking me before he strides away.  
I watch as he runs to the trees, following the rest of his village, fading into the trees, his body turning into a blur.

It was then I heard it.  
A distant cry of a babe, muffled by the cracking of the fire and the sounds of screaming people.

It came from inside the cottage I was stood in front of, and I act instinctively, running towards the cottage, throwing open the door, too concentrated on saving the innocent babe trapped in an oven of fire to realise the pain which licked at me as the glowing flames lingered on my pale skin.  
I put all my concentration into listening to the babe's terror filled crying.  
I run into a burning room, following the sounds of the crying babe.  
I stop to listen, the crying had stopped.  
 _No it cant be dead._ I think tears prickling in my eyes.  
Then the sounds of crying erupted into the room and I sigh in relief as my eyes scan the burning room frantically trying to find the baby but no infant was in sight.  
The cries got louder as I walked forwards, until I arrived a a bed, the end of it burning with fire, the blankets a source of fuel as it travels up.  
I ignore the nearing flames and I throw the blankets away, revealing the infant.  
A baby girl crying, unharmed and wrapped in sheets, hidden away.

 ** _Arthur POV:  
_** I was running around to each cottage, shouting for the Villagers, who hadn't already, to run into the woods and take shelter until the fires where out.  
I was so concentrated on the task at hand I did not realise Merlyn no longer followed.  
It was only when a blur of black hair and pale skin catches my eyes, and I watch in complete horror as Merlyn runs into a flame engulfed cottage, was when I realised.  
"MERLYN!" I shout a wave of protectiveness and panic taking over my body as I sprint to follow her inside the burning cottage.  
I get to the door my arm already up to push the wooden door open and rush inside when two pair of strong arms grab me, holding me back, blocking me from helping her.  
"Merlyn's in there! I Have to help her! Please" I plead struggling with all my strength against Percival and Gwaine.  
"We can't let you go in there. Your the King, Arthur! You have responsibilities, a kingdom to run!" I hear Leon exclaim from behind me.  
"Please..I..I cant let her die!" I beg the arms which held me back seemed to loosen for a moment, as if they were hesitating, questioning themselves to let me go, but they did not.  
I had to stand there, watching the orange flames grow higher, smoke surrounding the small cottage knowing the person I loved was in there, possibly dying, burning aliv-  
 _Woah...Hang on now.. Love? Merlyn?_ I thought, the words circling around my head, whizzing around as if taunting me.  
It was at that moment I realised.  
I was in love with Merlyn.

 ** _Merlyn POV:  
_** I grab the babe gently from the bed, as the burning flames reached where the babe previously lay, the fiery flames painfully caressing my delicate hand.  
I, as quickly as I could, wrapped the still whimpering infant into the safety of my jacket, hiding her away from the flames and the toxic smoke which spread across the cottage.  
I turn, running through the cottage again trying to make my way out of the burning cottage, coughing harshly as the deadly smoke attempts to choke me, filling my lungs with Carbon monoxide.  
Coughing as I went, holding the baby girl close to my chest with one arm, the other holing my scruffy blue neckerchief to my mouth blocking as much fumes as I could, as I stumble along to find the door that one was clear to see, but now a mist like layer of smoke blocked my vision, making it near impossible to see what was a few centimetres in front of me.  
As I stumble my way through the unseeing smoke, my foot comes into contact with something soft and I nearly go sprawling to the floor but as my hand which covered my mouth, reaches out to balance my body in comes in contact with the hard walls of the cottage.  
Once I was steady again, the baby still safely tucked into my jacket, I look down, the smoke seemingly thinner at the outer part of the room and let out a scream at what I see.  
Two bodies lay on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding their pale, lifeless bodies.  
Their unseeing eyes blankly looking to the burning roof.  
My mouth lets out a scream of both shock and terror as my eyes meet the woman's glazed over ones.  
Her body lay bruised on the cold floor, a deep bloody gash across her stomach, revealing her insides, making my stomach roll making me want to puke up my breakfast.  
He on the other hand looked even worse, bruises covered his face, dried blood crusted on pale skin, his once warm, life filled flesh swollen and abnormal and gaping wounds covered his body.  
"Oh god..." I utter, a hand over my mouth as I move away from the dead couple, my stomach churning.  
I clutch the precious cargo closer to my shacking body, my brain now realising, the couple who lay lifeless on the was most likely the parents of the babe I held close.  
I quickly retreat from the bodies, rushing to find a way out, the faces of the two poor victims engraved in my brain.  
"Arthur!" I choke out the smoke making it hard to breath, the sound lost over the sounds of the crackling fire.  
I whimper as the flames touch my arm, and I blindly run through the opaque smoke.  
"ARTHUR!" I shout again, my desperation somehow making my voice louder... or was it the gold flash of my eyes?  
"MERLYN?!" I hear his answer, his voice guiding me as I stumble along.  
I let out a scream of shock and pure pain as a burning, white hot pain travels up my leg and I nearly crumple to the floor, but the cries the baby let out made me plough on.  
"MERLYN!" Arthur's voice screams, shacking with emotion, and to my utter relief and joy it came from less than a meter away.  
I sprint then, towards his voice as if it was my guardian Angel leading me to safety.  
I feel my out stretched hand collide into hard, slightly burning wood and I scramble to find the doors handle.  
"Arthur.." I mutter, breathing seemingly becoming more and more impossible, arms starting to weaken in their search for the handle.  
As my eyes start to flutter, the lack of much needed oxygen making my brain tiered and my body to grow impossibly slow and slump onto the door, hand still lazily searching, hopelessly for the handle, the other clinging to the babe, the hot wooden door suddenly bursts open.  
I slump forwards into a hard chest.  
"Oh God Merls..." His voice whispers.  
"I'm okay..." I cough my voice raspy from the intake of smoke.  
"Merlyn...Your trembling! You are _not_ Okay!" He exclaims his strong hands on my hips holding me up.  
"What where you think-" He starts broken off by the cry of the baby which lay curled into my body.  
Arthur lets go of me in surprise and my legs crumble, the sturdiness of Arthur gone making my body fall in exhaustion. After I was securely balanced on my knees I carefully unwrap the once again crying baby, taking him in my arms, cooing at her, rocking her in my arms trying to shush her.  
"I'm sorry, baby girl..." I whisper remembering the lifeless faces of the people who surely where her Mother and Farther.  
Tears started to gather in my eyes as she fell silent, sleeping peacefully in my arms, blissfully unaware of her parents cruel endings.  
The thought of the beautiful babe I held growing up parent less breaking my heart.  
"Merlyn?" I hear Arthur ask, his hands suddenly on my cheeks wiping away the tears that streaked my cheeks.  
"They're dead, Artie...So pale and lifeless" I sob collapsing into his already open arm's, the barely 3 month old babe cradled into my chest as his arms wrap protectively around us.

 ** _So that was the first Chapter guys :)  
Thanks for reading.  
Don't forget to leave a comment below, even one word will mean so much XD  
Reviews, Favourites and Follows are like cookies, you can't get enough of em! :P  
Goodbye Y'all! (For now).  
-Leggomygreggo2 xx _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter! Whoo hoo!  
Sorry it took soooo long, but I have been super busy :)**_  
 _ **So here you go guys! Slightly on the short side but hey, its an update XD  
And just for you guys I threw in some Merthur romance XD :)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: IDOM :'(**_

Arthur POV:

"They're dead, Artie...So pale and lifeless" Merlyn sobs as she falls into my arms, the tiny infant held to her chest, as I wrap my arms around her, protecting her from anything which dared to come near.  
She cries into my neck, making a trail of tears to run down my neck, the small sounds of her cries making me hold her tighter still to me, making sure not to squish the precious cargo she kept so close.  
Her shoulders that once trembled now easing, the tears which seeped through my shirt starting to lessen and the sobs she sounded silenced, leaving only the sound of the crackling fires.  
"Sire, we need to leave. The fires are getting bigger. We can no longer hold off the flames, they have grown to large and are now a near uncontrollable force" I hear Leon say and I look quickly towards him, seeing the concern clear on his face as his eyes dash from the fire back to me, his eyes illuminated slightly by the orange blaze cast from the fire.  
It was then I realised the fires had now overtaken all the small cottages, leaving not one untouched the orange flames eating up the wood, near black smoke climbing high into the sky as the fire got bigger and bigger.  
"Merlyn we need to leave" I say, my voice urgent as one of my arms moved from where they were wrapped around her waist to her cheek, lifting her chin.  
Then, at that moment was when closed eyes met mine, my heart stopped, clenching dangerously as my brain thought the worst.  
 _Oh god..please don't be dead._ The more unreasonable, panicked, fear filled side of me shouted, screaming through my thoughts while the other more calm side replied with:  
 _Calm down, she has inhaled smoke and has been burned. She most likely fell unconscious...You'll see._  
And to my utter relief the latter thought was correct as her chest raised and fell her breath brushing my neck .  
The small infant, who once wailed in her arms, now sleep contently against Merlyn's chest and I feel myself melt at the sight, finding it way too adorable.  
The woman I so deeply loved holding a small babe making feelings I had never felt before rise.  
The sudden, over powering need to protect them taking over me, as if my body thought Merlyn was my woman and the small girl my own blood and flesh.  
Then the feeling of want came over me, wanting a child of my own with the woman my heart craved, the babe a part of a family I dearly wanted.  
I then move, rising to my feet, pulling Merlyn with me, holding her to my side.  
"Percy help me. You grab Merlyn" I say as I remove the babe from Merlyn and held her to my chest, parental instincts guiding me as Percival scoops Merlyn from my side into his large arms.  
It was then I feel the babe stir in my arm, her tiny hands clutching my shirt as my larger hands held he head stable.  
I look down as I felt her small head move slightly, my eyes meeting the baby's almost sky blue eyes as she stared up at me.  
"Sire! The flames are spreading!" Leon exclaims and I look backwards to see the fire had grown in size, dangerously closing in on us, fires starting to surround us from every direction.  
I wrap my flowing red cloak around me, covering the babe from danger the fire might threaten her with.  
"Quick! Into the forest! It will be safe there, the fire will not spread that far" I shout as I took off, Percival carrying Merlyn, at my heels, my other men's feet pounding behind me as we all run to shelter.  
When we finally reach the forest edge, we all stop, panting to catch our breaths.  
"We need to get them both back to Gaius. Merlyn is unconscious and the babe drowsy, I do not know what the fires fumes might have done to them and if they are in any danger." I say, turning to the others, who stood a mere metre away, their faces worried as they look towards there sister, who Percival still held.  
"Sire, I, Elyan, Gwaine and the other Knights will remain here and try to contain the fire's and make sure the villagers find shelter until new homes can be built. You and Percy go back to Camelot and get them to Gaius, we will join you as soon as we can" Leon suggests and I nod my head in approval.  
"Good idea, Leon. I and Percy shall leave at once. We will then make it back to Camelot by sun down" I say, striding over to our horses.  
"Sire, should Merlyn ride with me?" I hear Percival ask as I think it through my head.  
 _I cant hold on to Merlyn and the babe. And Percival is more than capable of keeping her safe._ I think to myself, one part of me thinking it was great idea while the other jealous side did not want her in the arms of another.  
"Yes" I answer shortly.  
"May I ask for you assistance, Sire" I hear him ask and I turn to him to spot him standing at his horse's side and I soon realise his dilemma.  
"Give her to me" I say as I stride to his side, taking Merlyn gently from his arms and holding her to my side, feeling almost whole as I held both Merlyn and the babe close.  
"Sire?" I hear Percival ask and I instantly look to him, not realising until then I had been staring at Merlyns face.  
"Oh..urm..yes" I stutter as I walk closer to Percival's horse.  
With one arm I start to lift Merlyn towards Percy, my arm around her waist.  
"Arthur?" I hear her voice mutter and I immediately stop lifting her, bringing her back to me.  
"I'm here Merlyn. We need to get back to Camelot an-" I start my arm still around her, steadying her slightly swaying body as she cuts me off.  
"The baby, Arthur. Where is she...have to keep safe" She whispers, almost so quietly I nearly miss it.  
"I've got her, she's right here safe in my arms. Its okay" I reassure her, hoping I was bringing the comfort she was looking for.  
And by the sound of the sigh she lets out, it does.  
"Good" Was her only reply as her eye lids start to droop again.  
"I'm going to give you to Percy now so we can get home, so I can keep the baby safe" I tell her as she let's her head drop my neck.  
"Okay" She whispers her hot breath making shivers go through my body.  
I then start to manoeuvre her from my body, my arm starting to get ready to lift her towards Percy's waiting arms, but then her arms reach out, cupping my cheeks and before I could question what she was doing her soft lips smashed into mine, a slight press of her lips before she went totally limp in my arms and if it were not for the tight hold I had on her waist she would have fallen forwards.  
I then stood there, Merlyn slumped into my chest, the baby's face nuzzled into my neck, my body frozen in shock.  
 _Merlyn just kissed me..._ Was the only thought that went through my mind, completely and utterly shocked, lovestruck as I stare at her gorgeous face.  
If the light, short kiss she placed on my lips made me react in such a way what would it feel when I kissed back, the light caress I just received heating up into a more passionate kiss, would I just die, melt at her embrace?  
"Sire?..." A voice says but I was to far into thought of Merlyn to even comprehend someone had said anything.  
"Arthur?..." The voice says again and this time it succeeds in bringing me back from my thoughts.  
"Wha..What?" I find my self stuttering once again, something Father if he was still alive would find as very un-kingly.  
"We need to go now if we are to arrive back at Camelot before dark" Percy comments making me remember the task at hand.  
"Right.." I say as I start to lift Merlyn for the what..third time, towards Percy.  
I feel her weight, which wasn't much really, lessen as Percy lifts her to him.  
I hear her whimper as Percy's hand grabs her arms.  
"Careful!" I growl out the tone dangerous and threatening which surprised both Percy and I.  
"Sorry" I hear him utter as he as carefully as he possibly could, place Merlyn in front of him.  
Once I was happy that she was safe and not in any pain I head to my own horse, Orlando, taking the reins in one hand, placing my left foot in the stirrup before I swing myself onto my strong horse's back.  
Once I had settled in the saddle, both feet in the stirrup, kicking Orlando into a trot, was when I got the chance to really look at the small babe.  
She looked like a combination of Merlyn and I.  
She had dark hair almost black, a tiny nose and a slight but long frame like Merlyn.  
But her light blue innocent eyes, her more round chin and her ears more like me.  
It shocked me how much she looked like Merlyn and I.  
 _This is impossible_. I think to myself as Orlando's stride quickens and I bring my concentration back to getting back to Camelot.  
 _I can figure it all out when I get home._ I think as I look over to Merlyn, watching as she slept as I held the babe closer, the want for a family rekindling as I do so.  
It was at that moment I promised myself that once we get back to Camelot, once I know that both Merlyn and the baby that was very quickly finding her way to my heat, that I would tell Merlyn of the love I felt for her, make her my Queen as I had wanted to do for so many years, and take the baby girl into my family, adopt her as my daughter, give her the love her newly dead parent could no longer give her.

Little did I know that in fact this was meant to be.  
Destiny if you will.  
The tiny babe meant to be with Merlyn and I, and Merlyn meant to be with me.  
But for now it all remains unclear, but soon all will be revealed and my life will change forever.

 _ **Soooo...Chapter 2!  
**_ ** _Please favorite, review and follow it means the world to me :)  
Thanks for reading! Until next time..._**  
 _ **That's all folks! (as bugs bunny would say XD)**_  
 _ **-Leggomygreggo2 xx**_


End file.
